


Sweet Wine

by ruto_jwjk



Category: TREASURE (Korea Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Top Haruto, Underage Drinking, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:47:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29515539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ruto_jwjk/pseuds/ruto_jwjk
Summary: Asahi isn't happy that Haruto got drunk... In Haruto's opinion, it isn't fair at all, since Asahi was as drunk as him.
Relationships: Hamada Asahi/Watanabe Haruto
Comments: 5
Kudos: 29





	Sweet Wine

**Author's Note:**

> This work is purely fictional. I do not condone the acts written in here. Please read the tags before proceeding.

~o~

"Whatever, I don't care about what you have to say." Haruto hissed and turned around, going in the direction of the door to leave Asahi’s dorm bedroom.

"No, come back here." Asahi said angrily in a way he had never been with Haruto. "You have no idea how much you are being irresponsible right now."

Haruto stopped walking and turned his face to look at the blond, he had a smirk on his red and swollen lips. "Do I have to repeat? I don't care. We are not going to get in trouble, calm down."

Asahi felt like a bucket of lava had been splashed on his body, anger burning on his veins. Before he even realized he grabbed the back of Haruto's shirt and yanked hard. Hard enough for Haruto to lose his balance and be thrown on the floor with a heavy tud. Although Asahi didn't expect that as Haruto was falling onto the floor, he would hold on Asahi's own shirt, making the blond singer also lose his balance and fall.

Haruto was shocked by the turn of events and the unexpected fall, he laid on the floor completely breathless because of the impact. Asahi also laid beside him, completely still, anger clouding his thinking while also feeling a bit disoriented by the fall. 

But before Asahi could speak again, the previously still Haruto turned and sat on top of his body and large palms pressed on his chest.

“Why did you do that?” Haruto asked, frowning at the older guy.

Asahi opened his mouth to reply, but he couldn't say anything. It wasn't his intention to make Haruto fall. Honestly, he didn't think he had yanked too hard. His confused brain, however, became blank as it slowly got distracted by the guy sitting on top of him. 

Haruto was sweaty and his disheveled and messy hair was sticking to his forehead, making him look wild. His reddened eyes were focused on Asahi's, making him stop breathing by the intense look the boy was giving him. 

Fuck. 

Asahi couldn't stop himself from being stunned by Haruto's beauty, even at that moment.

Haruto's eyes were shining in the dimm light of the bedroom, even half closed, his sweaty skin also glowing and defining his sharp features. But the worst of all was his tempting red and swollen lips. Even if they were being curled in an angry pout, they looked like a sin, inviting you to kiss and ravish them.

Haruto soon realized that Asahi wasnt silent because he was feeling guilty of making him fall. No, he could feel the subtle desire on those eyes. He felt the way he stared at him and especially his mouth. This made Haruto feel a bit more mischievous. He had done a lot of first times this night and the desire to make it even more memorable made his body feel hot.

Haruto leaned down, licking his lips as he did so, wetting them and enjoying the way Asahi were glued to them, following the movement of his tongue. “We were just playing. It was harmless, Sahi.” Haruto whispered almost in a purr, observing Asahi’s reaction. 

Asahi, without himself registering what he was doing, raised a hand to touch Haruto's face, unconsciously bringing him closer. His fingers gently touched the boy's chin, while his thumb brushed over the plump lower lip... A shiver ran through his spine as Haruto's pink tongue left the moist mouth to lick the finger, in a provocative flirt.

Asahi swallowed a dry gulp as Haruto went down further, closing the distance between their faces. He could smell Haruto's own sweet fragrance mixed with the heavy sweet scent of wine. 

"Someone could've seen you when you went to buy the alcohol," Asahi said, holding in the last strains of his sanity.

"No one saw me or the others, Sahi," Haruto whispered.

Their noses were almost touching and when Haruto spoke, Asahi could feel the warmth of his breath on his cheeks. He could smell the wine even more strongly now, it was so sweet, he wondered if he could taste it in Haruto's mouth too.

But before he could have any more thoughts, their mouths were touching.

It felt good. God, better than good.

Without much hesitation, Haruto started to softly kiss the lips that were glued on his. He felt as if they were melting into each other as their mouths started to slowly move, in an unexpectedly soft caress, sending pleasure chills to each other. 

Asahi took the initiative this time and gently touched Haruto's upper lip with his tongue, asking for Haruto to part his lips with the obvious intention of deepening the contact, but to the blond's surprise it was the younger who took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, invading his mouth with his moist tongue. Asahi accepted it and the first contact between their tongues made both groan from the delicious shared pleasure. 

Haruto's tongue circled Asahi's, inexperienced but eager to feel more of the hot sensation that pooled in his lower belly as their mouths melted against each other. 

Haruto’s full lips were delicious to kiss, Asahi thought as he kissed and sucked on them. Both mouths tasted the strong flavor of wine from each other, making their kiss even more exciting as they knew what we're doing was completely wrong. 

Their inexperience started to show as they couldn't control their breathing to make their kiss last, unwilling parting in order to breathe again. 

As their mouths separated, a silver shiny thread connected them. It made Haruto go down again for Asahi’s mouth, eager to suck more the flavor from the other’s mouth, even if he felt breathless. 

"You are drunk." Asahi whispered on the first opportunity he got to speak. His lips tingling, as they moved against the younger guy’s lips that were resting on top of his. They were taking a pause to breath, but didnt feel like parting their mouths to do so. 

"You are drunk too." Haruto replied back, licking and nipping on Asahi's lower lip. 

"We definitely shouldn't…"

"Yeah, definitely." Haruto agreed, laughing, before taking Asahi's mouth again in another hot and wet kiss that lasted until they felt like fainting from lack of air, making them both feel even more dizzy than the alcohol that both had consumed. 

One of Haruto’s hands closed on the soft blond hair, making the singer tilt his head back, thus leaving the skin of his neck completely exposed to Haruto's warm lips, which slid across that pale skin as if he were getting to know the territory. Asahi stayed still as he felt Haruto explore his body. He felt the way the guy's body pressed him to the floor, as if to prevent him from getting up. He wouldn't- he didn't want to, though. 

Haruto's lips traveled around the expanse of the white and delicate neck, sucking and licking, leaving a hot trail until he found that most sensitive spot that made Asahi moam. Excited by the sound, Haruto boldly bit the sensitive place. It was not a deep or painful bite, but enough to elicit a moan from previously silent Asahi. The sudden pleasure made him raise his hips in response, grinding them against Haruto's, who responded immediately, locking his hips in place as he felt Asahi grind against his.

Asahi could escape from there at any time. He had the strength to simply push Haruto and walk away, nothing really stopping him from not controlling the youngest, but he chose to stay. The painful volume in the pants made it clear how interesting he found the position he was in. Haruto taking that kind of attitude, acting out of an almost wild instinct, certainly looked too tempting to him. 

He groaned as he felt Haruto's cool hands slip under his shirt, stroking his chest. One of the hands touched his, surprisingly sensitive, nipples, making him gasp. Asahi blushed and tried not to squirm or make any more noises. He failed both miserably because the hand was running over the sensitive nubs again, making them harden and feel even more sensitive to touch. Before he could get used to the sensation, both of them were pinched and pulled, making a loud moan broke free before he could even try to stop it properly, surprising both of the boys, making Asahi blush a deeper shade of red. 

Biting his lips while looking down, Haruto started to push Asahi’s shirt up and waited for the blond to get his wish for taking it off. Asahi, surprisingly, complied to it, tugging the shirt up, off over his head. He threw it across the room, for once not caring that it landed in a crumpled heap in the floor. Haruto also did not delay and eagerly took off his sweater and undershirt, throwing it somewhere near Asahi’s. 

Asahi liked Haruto's lean body, he was young to have built much muscle, but he looked elegant with his perfectly proportional body. But his thinking time was short, because not a second later a hot hand lazily trailed down from his neck to his chest and stomach, and soon two long fingers insinuated themselves inside the waistband of his pants. 

“No-” Asahi started saying, but his mouth was engulfed by the rapper. He didn't know how to express what he was thinking right now, but he also didn't have time, because as he got distracted with the kiss, two more fingers went inside the waistband of his pants and they _tugged_. 

Asahi was lucky that Haruto interrupted their kiss on that moment, because he wouldn't be able to breathe right now. Something inside him felt like it was liquifying as he held no resistance when he felt the soft material of his pants and underwear sliding over his skin, uncovering his waist and then hips as they were tugged down until Haruto freed his legs from the pants, also removing his shoes in the process. Their positions changed as Ruto removed his pants, instead of Haruto sitting on top of him, now he was between Asahi’s shyly parted legs. 

And just like that, Asahi was exposed and he felt Haruto’s hot glance, looking at… it. It wasn't as if nobody had seen it before, but nobody had ever really looked at it the way this guy was doing it, not like this! Asahi swallowed hard, trying to stop himself from covering himself like a shy and inexperienced teenager. However, when a hand came near his very much awake erection, he stopped it.

“Why?” Haruto whined. 

_Shit_ . Asahi thought. Haruto sounded like a whiny child... _Shit_ , maybe because he was one. The kid’s only sixteen, probably never even kissed anyone, and Asahi was, what?

“Haruto, you-”

“I know what I want,” Haruto mumbled, before kissing along Asahi’s neck, his hot tongue going straight for Asahi’s weak spot, making the blond shiver. Haruto leaned back a little just to be able to look at Asahi through his pretty and long lashes, his mouth tilting up in the barest hint of a smirk. “You’ll take care of me, won’t you, Sahi?” Haruto asked before nipping at Asahi’s lips and jaw.

Fuck, Asahi thought before uncluching his hands from Haruto’s wrists, releasing the boy’s hands. 

However, unlike what he expected Haruto to do, he felt the hands rub the warm skin over his hip bones before slowly moving upward until they stopped at Asahi’s small waist. The large and long hands felt like they could circle his entire wasit with them. And just as he wondered what Haruto would do, the rapper held his waist with a strong grip and pulled Asahi's body to meet his own, in a strong thrust.

Asahi whimpered as he felt himself be manhandled to another and another thrust. He felt his exposed parts friction against Haruto’s cotton pants, driving him crazy. He hiked one leg up around Haruto, his hips were frantically pressed against the younger guy, who growled as the new position made it even better for them to thrust against each other.

Asahi moved his hands around, cupping Haruto’s ass through his pants and pulling him closer while he pulled his other leg around Haruto's hips, letting his fully spread tights accommodate Haruto better, making their cocks meet fully against each other. And fuck, it felt so good. He could feel the _too long and too thick_ cock for your average teenager inside those pants. Would he get fucked by that? Gosh, it will probably hurt. A lot.

Asahi groaned just by thinking about it.

Haruto arched his eyebrows as he looked at the blond twisting himself under him. He wondered about what the guy must be thinking about it. 

"What's up with you?" He asked, genuinely curious, as he momentarily stopped his movements.

"Are you going to fuck me?" Asahi asked in a shaky whisper.

 _What?_ Haruto wanted to ask but he was just too shocked. _Wow_. Yes. He wanted to fuck Asahi. 

"I want to fuck you, Asahi." Haruto said as he felt cock harden even more inside his pants. Fuck yes, he wanted that. "Will you let me fuck you?"

Asahi's eyes opened wild at the questions and he finally realized what he had blurted out. 

Haruto laughed, not that high pitched one, but the breathless, chest laugh that could send shivers down your spine because of Haruto's deep and manly voice. 

Asahi couldn't look up to meet Haruto's eyes, not after listening to this kind of question. But he wished he was looking up, oh he wished because he saw the exact moment Haruto's hand left his waist and tugged down the waistband of his own pants, letting his hard cock out and the pants resting just bellow his soft hair covered balls. 

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Asahi felt himself getting dizzy.

Haruto's cock looked _delicious_. Long and thick, the pink head glistening from pre-cum that was leaking. It was slightly bent upwards, the perfect type of bend for fucking.

Gosh.

 _He wanted to suck it._

"Do you want to suck my cock, Asahi?" Haruto asked, in his low tone voice.

_Has he said something aloud?_

"Yes" Haruto said, laughing again, making Asahi shiver _again_. "Come on, Sahi. Suck it for me?"

Yes. Asahi replied in his head. Or maybe aloud. He didn't know anymore. How long lasted the effects of alcohol? He wondered if he and Haruto had really gotten way too drunk for having this kind of debauchery while feeling shameless.

Slowly Asahi sat on the floor of the bedroom, in front of Haruto. But the younger guy suddenly got up and sat on Asahi's bunker bed… And Asahi followed. He followed and willingly kneeled in front Haruto, who gently touched his face with a large and now warm hand.

Haruto's thumb traced Asahi's lower lip while he slowly guided the older guy's head closer to his hard member. 

Asahi didn't need to be asked before letting his lips kiss the wet and hot tip of Haruto's cock which throbbed when the warm mouth enveloped the entire head inside.

Haruto took his free hand to the other side of Asahi's face so he could hold him in place for his dick. He thrusted inside the slack mouth slowly, just the tip of his cock, letting Asahi suck on it. 

Asahi tried to twist his tongue around the fat tip, wrapping it the best he could as Haruto would trust it inside his mouth. But it was tiring, he felt like losing his strength every time he tried to take more of it, trying to swallow it. Fuck he wished he could deepthroat it, let Haruto fuck his mouth with his dick as hard as he could.

The flavor was salty. He once read that semen can either taste like salt water, bleach or a sweet goo. _Ha_. Yes, he thought about this tidbit for a few seconds. What would Haruto's taste like? He wanted to know. And this driving thought made him give suck the cock in his mouth evene hard, making Haruto moan loud in the silent room. To Asahi, the deep sound made the air around himself vibrate as it sent shivers down his spine.

"I'm going to cum," Haruto whispered, as he moaned. They haven't been going on for a long, but this was his first time and Asahi was sucking him so deliciously hard and wet. It was perfect and he thought he couldn't keep going for longer.

Asahi groaned after hearing Haruto's warning and yes, he wanted to cum to. Thinking about how to make things better, he used one hand on himself and another on the base of Haruto's cock, which he wish he could cover with his mouth. And gosh it felt so good as he took a hold of the hard and thick cock on his hand, pumping as he sucked and tip of it into his mouth. He didn't have experience in giving head so he didn't know how one could deep throat a cock. Every time Haruto would thrust and hit the back of his throat, Asahi would gag, but he still kept going. Haruto didn't care either, he enjoyed every time his cock reached the end of Asahi's mouth, making Asahi gag and cover his cock in spit. And as Asahi started to masturbate the rest of his cock his mouth didnt reach, the wetness made the friction of the hand even better.

Wet sounds and loud moans echoed in the room, obscene and dirty. And as it got louder it made the both guys even more excited for more. 

Asahi felt like creaming himself as he thought about the picture they were making. Haruto holding his head as he fucked his mouth slowly with his thick and long cock and Asahi remained kneeling on the floor masturbating himself, letting himself be used just as warm mouth to Haruto to fuck. His smaller body between the younger one's long legs, naked while Haruto still remained half clothed. Fuck, they felt like a sin. Like something you souldn't do.

It was salty.

 _And it is a bit sweet too_. Asahi thought as he felt the hot spurt of Haruto's cum on his mouth. And it was the action on him swallowing the thick liquid in his mouth that made him reach his own climax just at that moment, his head getting dizzy and muscles cramping and sucked harder and swallowed everything that it was given to him.

"Fuck, yes." Haruto growled, thrusting harder, not caring this time as he felt Asahi gagging on his cock, the tip just past the start of the tight throat. He wished he would thrust even more until he could fell Asahi lips on the base of his cock. The pretty blond head buried between his legs. But he knew better and just let himself enjoy a few seconds of the last spurt of his orgasm before letting Asahi breathe again. 

Asahi had tears running down his cheeks when he looked up at Haruto. The softening cock leaving his mouth, read and swallowen lips that had been used.

In the feeling of tiredness after the climax, the two remained silent, the sound of panting and their own loud heartbeats were the only thing they could hear. Asahi gradually moved away, getting up from where he was kneeling while feeling his face on fire when he realized what he had done, frightened by his own boldness. He didn't know what had led him to be out of control that way… He wanted to turn away and hide himself from Haruto.

"Can I still fuck you?" 


End file.
